Happy Birthday Regina
by AuntieElphie
Summary: It's Regina Mill's birthday and she is woken by Emma Swan with a birthday treat. Swan Queen oneshot.


"Morning beautiful." Emma kissed the tip of her nose which caused her to screw her face up in response. Fluttering her eyes open she smiled as she saw the blonde gazing down at her.

"Morning." She replied. She eyed her lips as she woke herself up and tilted her head to the side.

"How come you're up so early? It's usually me forcing you out of bed." Regina poked her side. Emma jolted at the touch and pinned her arm above her head.

"Because it's somebody's birthday and I wanted to know what you wanted for breakfast my Queen?" She grinned down at her. Writhing under her the brunette thrust her hips forward.

"My hands back would be a nice start. Then pancakes and maple syrup." She grinned as Emma ran her eyes lustfully down her body at the feel of her hips against her own.

"And pray tell what will you do with them?" She marvelled in the way that despite that she had just awoke, she still looked as regal as ever. Her hair was perfect, her eyes refused to have dark circles under them. She was beautiful as ever and Emma counted her blessings she had ended up with the woman of her dreams.

"Well it involves a lot of touching a bit of fondling and a lot of pleasure on your half."

"Really?! Well why didn't you say so?" Emma released her arms at once and right away leant down and captured her lips with her own. Regina ran her hand through her blonde locks and screwed up a handful kissing her back deeply. With her free hands Emma ran them up and down Regina's wasit and top of her legs. Hoisting her nightgown up so that the material gathered around her waist Emma moaned as her lover grazed her tongue over the tip of her own.

"This is a good good morning kiss." Emma breathed in between kisses.

"Mmm." Came Regina's reply. She was too busy enjoying it to dare break away to speak. Lost in the moment she sneaked a hand underneath Emma's night shirt and grabbed hold of her left breast in the palm of her hand. Marvelling in the feel of an already perked nipple she pinched it in between her fingers and grinned into the kiss when Emma let out a sound of approval. Getting a little impatient Emma broke the kiss earning a pout from the brunette below her. Instead she sat herself up and pulled her into her lap. There the brunette wrapped her arms around her neck and grew to enjoy the new position. Emma hooked a finger around the band of her laced panties and stretched it outwards, letting go it snapped back against her skin and the former evil queen yelped in surprise.

"No teasing I forbid it." Biting down on her neck Emma smirked.

"Then we better rid you of these then." With a nod, Emma removed her panties, but made sure she kept her laced night gown on for that little bit longer. She loved the sight of her in it, it made her look incredibly sexy. Regina however much preferred to see as much of the blonde as she could and so with a tug of the shirt, Emma lifted her arms in the air and seconds later was left sitting topless with Regina grinding against her leg without realising.

"Impatient are we?" Emma teased.

"Is that a crime?" She took her hand and kissed each of her fingers, locking eyes with her whilst doing so. Emma's eyes fluttered as she then took her hand and guided it down to where she needed her most. The blonde was happy to take it from here on in and wasted no time in running a finger along her entrance. The initial contact made the brunette shiver at the touch, biting down on her lip the two resumed to kissing one another. Every now and then they would nip here and there, suck on eachother's collarbone and grind their hips with want. At last she plunged two fingers inside of her wet entrance and Regina couldn't contain the moan of pleasure that erupted from her. Moving in time with her hand she whispered words of want and need in her ear which made Emma wet just at the sound of them coming from her lips ever so sultry.

"Harder Emma." Regina grabbed hold of her wrist and urged her to use a bit more force. Biting down on her ear Emma thrust in harder and noticed how Regina's breathing grew heavier by the second. She could feel her walls tightening around her slick fingers and she added pressure to the clit for that added bit of pleasure.

Making the most of the fact that she was pretty much eye level with them, Emma lowered the strap of her night gown and revealed those perfect breasts. Taking a moment to admire them, Regina urged her onwards by grabbing hold of her head. Knowing what she wanted Emma grinned up to her before taking a nipple in her mouth and sucking hard. She bit down on it and tugged ever so gently. She knew Regina well and knew by now what she liked and biting was a turn on for her.

It didn't take much more than that, moments later Regina had flung her head back as her entire body coursed with sheer ecstasy. Her legs trembled as Emma made sure her orgasm lasted for as long as possible.

"Happy Birthday Regina." Emma breathed, trying to regain her breath just as much as Regina was. Regina laughed as she thought to herself.

"I thought the plan was for me to use my hands?" She said looking down at the blonde. Grabbing hold of her, Emma flipped her onto her back with a squeal and announced.

"I'm sure we can arrange that."


End file.
